Mew Mew Style
by RadihaEcho77
Summary: My friend came up with this story it is really random and weird at point but it's also a really good story so please read. Has ryou x ichigo, mint x kish, lettuce x masaya (if you like masaya don't read he dies), zakuro x keiichiro something confusing elliot who's ryou is in it he and ryou are twin brothers.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story my friend came up with so I decided to post this.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew because if I did a lot of things would be different.**  
Chapter 1

Mint and Zakuro are at the mall doing what a girl does best… SHOPPING!

* * *

Mint's P.O.V  
We were at a dress shop looking for the latest fads and fashions of tomorrow.

"Mint I'll be right back there's something I want to look at" I bet my best necklace it's something purple.

"Okay but don't take to long!"

I sighed ohh Zakuro even in commoner clothing you look fabulous! You're like a sun after a storm or a flower in the winter. I bet this dress would look great on Zakuro! It was a tight fitting, purple, strapless dress that flared at the bottom and had gems at the top. If Zakuro wore this she'd be prettier than all the stars on a cloudless night!

"Let Go Of Me kisshu!"

What's this, a lover's quarrel! Ahh drama such a wonderful thing! As Quietly as I could I followed the running couple.

"Come on Ichigo you know you love me"

Ok this guy was waaay weird he had pointy ears, teeth and he floated? But he was kinda cute…  
"No I don't!"

At least this one was normal... kind of she spoke in a voice way to high. And those Clothes! She might as well be wearing a dish towel! But she did look like she was in trouble. I walked over to the green haired guy and taped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"How should I know?"

Yes! It worked! I'm not the one to normally do this, it's not lady like at all but this girl really needed my help. As he turned around to face me I pulled my arm back and launched it forward with all the force I could muster. Knocking him to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! That creep has been following me all day trying to get me kiss him saying things like you know you love me! It was terrifying!"

"You should be thank full! I could have bruised my hand or worse torn my dress!"

"Thank you sooo much! Ryou will be sooo relived! He's my boyfriend you know."

"That's nice… I guess" What is with this girl?She did not know when to shut up?

"Come with me!" wait what? The girl called Ichigo grabbed my wrist and started to run dragging me behind her. Where are we going and what about Zakuro!

**Sorry the chapter is so short and I won't post the next chapter until I get five reviews please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew because if I did Mint would be with Kish, Lettuce with Pai, Zakuro with keiichiro, Pudding with Tart, and Ichigo with Ryou.

Chapter 2

_Mint and Ichigo arrive at the huge house and Ryou walks o__ut._

Ryou: Ichigo you look like you're about to faint.

Ichigo: don't worry Blondie i'm fine this is Mint.

Mint: Now can you tell me where we are.

Ichigo: shh i'm talking to Blondie. Mint: rude.

Ichigo: whatever Blondie you need to see this Mint can you turn around.

Mint: um okay.

_Mint turns around and Ichigo shows Ryou the mew mark on Mints upper back right between the shoulder blades. _

Ryou: Wow you actually found the last mew.

Mint: what! I don't have a mark on my back and you're Ichigo's boyfriend?

_Mint says with sarcasm and an unbelieving look. _

Ryou: Ichigo? boyfriend? who said i was strawberry baka's boyfriend?

Mint: aw come on you both have nicknames for each other.

_Ryou looks at Ichigo._

Ryou: strawberry explain!

Ichigo: Oh! um she's joking she got hit on the head on the way over.

Mint: what no i did-.

_Ichigo puts her hand on Mints mouth, and whispers menacingly into Mints ear._

Ichigo: If you treasure your life you won't say a word.

_Mint nods her head vigorously with a scared look on her face._ _Then in a louder voice._

Ichigo: Blondie just look at the mark.

_ All of a sudden Ichigo's mom and Mint's dad came out of no where and say. _

Mint's Dad/ Ichigo's Mom: By the way you two are sister's bye.

_They leave and Ichigo, Mint, and Ryou just stare after them in shock. _

Ichigo/Mint: What the hell just happened.

Ryou: Apparently you two are sisters its not that big of a deal.

Mint/Ichigo shout: YES IT IS!

_Mint now realizing she had a mark said._

Mint: Anyways when did that mark get there?

_ Masaya walks up out of no where and says._

Masaya: Hey Everybody.

_Mint walks up to him and flutters her eyelashes and says._

Mint: Hey cutie. Masaya: I sort of like somebody already.

Mint: Not you,you idiot! that dude over there.

_Ryou leans down and whispers in Ichigo's ear. _

Ryou: Looks like Mint has a crush on Kish. Ichigo: Yay! now maybe he will stop flirting with she's talking to him.

_Mint shoves Masaya out of the way and walks up to Kish batting her eyelashes._

Mint: Hey cutie.

Kish: Um is Ichigo here I really want to see her gorgeous face again.

Mint: Yes she is! x(

S_team starts coming out of Mints ear._

**All the chapters are going to be this short. **

**Give me two reviews and i'll upload chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

Chapter 3

(Mint's p.o.v)

_I just got out of the shower and had my towel around me and was wrapping my hair in a towel when something happened and somebody came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist and then covered my eyes._

Somebody: Hey babe did you miss me.

_the guy__ whispered in her ear I start freaking out and then I stomp on his foot he uncovers my eyes and starts hopping up and down on his good foot. I turn around and yell._

Me: Get away from me you perv.

_Now that I know its __Kish I start blushing but being the idiot he is still doesn't know that I'm Mint._

Kish: Hey sweetie why does your voice sound different.

_My sister_ _Ichigo hearing all the noises comes into the bathroom from mine and hers bedroom._

Ichigo: What the hell is going on in here!

Kish: Wait so if you're not my love Ichigo who are you.

_Tears start forming in my eyes._

Ichigo: That's Mint you dumb ass!

_ I__ run into mine and Ichigo's room and slam the door shut._

* * *

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

Kish: Oh my dearest Ichigo you know I still love you right?

_I just glare at him. I can't believe he thinks I'm jealous._

Kish: I mean I love you. Even though the one you call Mint is slightly more attractive. Don't worry I still like you.

Ichigo: Yah, I know you still... wait did you just say like I thought you loved me.

Kish: Yah, but now I like you.

_I turn around slam the door shut in his face and then lock it._

* * *

(Kish's p.o.v)

Kish what the hell just happened.

_Now I shall pursue the one they call Mint. Then Kish teleports out of there with a determined look on his face._

**Sorry that the chapters are all short but this is about how long they will all be.**

**Please review give me three reviews and i'll post the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew **

Chapter 4

Mint (p.o.v)

I go into the garden to relax and try to forget about earlier. I shiver even thinking about it he is such a per-.

Kish: Hey! Aren't you the one who punched me in the face and knocked me out?

Gosh why does he have to be here anyways I guess I should answer him?

Me: Yes, and you're the one who sneaked into the bathroom you perv.

Kish just sheepishly smiled gosh he's such an idiot. Kish has started talking again maybe I should be paying attention.

Kish: ... I can't believe you're mad at me when you called me a cutie.

Damn it he's got me there I can't believe I called him that why me, wait I know what to say.

Me: Well... You're mad at me when you called me attractive. Ha I got him there go me.

Kish: That's true.

We walked away from each other.

* * *

_Later at the cafe..._ Ichigo (p.o.v)

I was serving all the customers by myself because Pudding was performing tricks, Lettuce was trying to serve customers but all she did was crash into Pudding and break the dishes, Zakuro was glaring at the customers scaring them away, and Mint was drinking hot coco and doing nothing else. Wait a second maybe I can get Mint to help me.

Me: Hey Mint can you help me with all these customers.

Mint: Can't.

Why can't she help all she's doing is drinking hot coco.

Me: why?

Mint: I can't I'm drinking hot coco.

Why that little brat I don't care if she is my sister she's so annoying.

Me: So just put it down and help.

Mint: I can't.

I let out a sigh of frustration.

Me: Why not?

Mint: It's too good and I don't want it to get cold.

Why must she be such a brat?

Me: Know what I think I can help.

I snatch her hot coco away and throw it on the floor and it shatters.

Mint: You know I was going to help you but now I won't.

What a brat, now I have to clean the mess on the floor to. I sigh in frustration, how I so want to slap her upside the head to bad I can't I don't want Shirogane to dock my pay again.

**Please at least 2 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for not updating sooner anyways. I understand for some people it's hard to understand the writing style but you have to go along with it because I have yet to learn any new way to write my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

_Italic is thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 5

(Third person p.o.v)

Ichigo walks into a bedroom to go to bed and as time went by it was morning.

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

Me: Good morning Mint

_Oh my god this is so not my room I'll just hide under the covers surely no one will find me there now let's find out who it is. I say lifting just a small bit of the blanket so that I can peek out. Oh my fucking god it's Elliot's room._

Elliot: *yawn*

_Oh my gosh! I definitely can't get caught now let's just hope he sleeps in his boxers._

Elliot stands up.

_Oh good he does but look at that flat chest and that six pack._

Me:*sighs dreamily*

Elliot got up and stretches showing off more of his abs then he goes to the bathroom to have his usual morning shower. Then Ichigo hears her sister Mint's voice.

_When had it gotten so annoying to have your sister come ruin my happiness?_

Mint: Ichigo where are you, because if you're playing hide and seek again you are dead meat.

I hear her knock three times lightly and two times hard and then she just walked in.

Mint: Sis are you in here?

_That was incredibly rude how she just walked in when no one answered. Wait a minute is she coming over here, shit. Oh no this hurts how dare she just sit on me._

Mint: Why is this bed so lumpy?

I whisper: Maybe because you just sat on me which by the way hurts a lot.

Mint: Wait I just heard something.

Mint gets up and rips the sheets from the bed and upon finding Ichigo gets mad while Ichigo just smiles and waves.

Me: Hiya

Mint: What are you doing here?

Me: um…. I must have sleep walked into here or I was so tired from working while you sat and did nothing and my tired mind must have thought this was my room.

Right then Elliot came out of the bathroom butt naked. They all took a moment to process this then.

Mint & I screamed: Ahhhhhh!

Elliot: What the hell

He grabbed a towel and pulled it on while the girls just ran out.

I can't help but think that was a miracle.

(Mint's p.o.v)

That was horrifying.

(Elliot's p.o.v)

Why the hell were they in my room?

* * *

**At least one review and I'll update**


	6. Chapter 6

Just Wanted to update before school starts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Ryou's p.o.v)

I call a meeting down in the dark basement with the computer being the only light.

Me: Okay everyone I called this meeting because Frighting McMean is making a black hole in Voyage Colfer Lake.

_Wow Zakuro is pretty and don't Elliot, Ichigo, and Mint usually sit next to each other they seem to be avoiding him but why? I'll ask him later._

Zakuro: Quickly! Everyone to the flying car Ryou made.

Ichigo: You actually built those two flying cars?

_why does she sound so surprised my ego is now bruised._

Pudding: The red one or the kawaii neon green one?

_Obviously it's going to be the red o-_

Lettuce: Let's take the neon green one it's the one that doesn't mess up my hair and it's really cute.

_I can't believe my own sister would worry about such a thing._

Ichigo: Let's hurry up and go before he's done creating the black hole.

_She actually had a good idea for once maybe I underestimated her._

We boarded the car and I took the drivers seat and Elliot sat in the passenger seat. Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro took the front seats, while Lettuce and Pudding took the backseats. As we started lifting off the ground we waved bye to Wesley. I put up the window so that I could talk to Elliot in private.

Me: So why are you, Mint, and Ichigo avoiding each other.

Elliot: Um... Well... You see... Uh... What happened was...

Me: Just spit it out.

Elliot: Theysawmecompletelynakedafte rmyshowersoyouseeit'sratherembarresing.

Me: Say that again, slower.

Elliot: They saw me completely naked after my shower.

My brothers face was completely red so I smirked.

Me: I'm not gonna pretend I know how you're feeling but all of you look rather embarrassed about the situation so talk to them about it.

Elliot: Can't you just make a machine to make us forget about this whole incident?

Me: I already have something like that and fine.

Elliot: Thanks bro.

20min later

They landed

Me: Mint! Ichigo come here!

they came and I used the memory eraser on all of us.

Me: now everyone go kick McMeans ass.

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro: YES!

Within 2 minutes they had beat him.

(Ichigo p.o.v)

_Where's Mint going i'll follow her and see._

* * *

__**Please at least one review and I'll update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form.**

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 7

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

_I wonder where my sister is going._

I think as I watch her disappear in to the forest after beating the shit out of Frighting McMean.

_And where the hell is she going there's nothing important about the forest no what I think I should follow her._

As I try to keep up with her

_She's graceful and i'm clumsy._

I hear a familiar so like any other person would I hopped up into a tree and started spying on her and the mysterious voice.

As I shifted around to get a better view I saw Mint sitting down at a table in a clearing. The table had a pretty blue tablecloth and nice silverware and it looked like they were eating pasta with hot cocoa.

When I see Kish I almost fall out of the tree out of shock I thought Mint hated him. I can't hear them but it sounded like they were talking about what candy tastes better milk chocolate or dark chocolate. I prefer milk chocolate myself.

_Oh hell to the no they look like they're about to kiss I need to interrupt so let's take to the air and see if I can startle them._

I jumped out of the tree and startled both of them.

_Mission accomplished they look startled._

Me: What the hell is going on here?

The two lovebirds start backing away from each other Mint with a blush Kish with an irritated look on his face.

_With that I almost started to laugh keep your cool Ichigo._

Mint and Kish: Nothing.

Me: By nothing you mean that you two were about to kiss.

My phone starts ringing The ringtone is Beautiful Soul By: Jesse Mccartney.

I look at the caller ID it's Zakuro. Kish was asking Mint what song my ringtone was.

(Normal p.o.v)

Kish: What's that song called?

He asked looking at Mint.

Mint: Beautiful Soul it's an american song because she was obsessed with english music for a while.

Thinking all the while, idiot.

Kish: Oh!

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

I flip open my phone deciding whether or not to take the call I decided that I probably should.

Me: Moshi moshi.

Zakuro: Hey, where are you?

Me: In the forest there's something you have to see but only bring the girls.

Zakuro: O...K

Then she hung up.

(Mint's p.o.v)

_Shit what to do, what to do._

Me: Run Kish run.

Kish: No! not unless you come with me.

_This seems like some sappy love scene from one of those books ichigo reads or one of those movies Ichigo watches._

Me: Fine, but hurry.

As we run off together into the sunset.

_See what I mean._

It looks like Ichigo hasn't noticed us leaving yet.

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

Half an hour later...

Me: Finally you're here.

Zakuro: Yah so what did you want us to see.

Me: Mint and Kish were-

I say turning around noticing only the table was still here and the two people wern't

_This is bad._

Zakuro: Oh my gosh! Kish was here. Are you hurt?

Me: No! They were on a date.

Zakuro shot me a non believing look.

Zakuro: I think you might've hit you're head on one of the branches. Because you're starting to sound crazier then Pudding.

Pudding: Hey! True! But hey!

Lettuce: But the how else do you explain that table with food on it and hot cocoa.

(Normal p.o.v)

They all looked at the table in amazement.

* * *

Please review it would mean the world to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

This is the shortest chapter so far.

_Italic is thoughts._

Chapter 8

(Mint's p.o.v)

_Wow! Kish is even sexier when he sweats._ _Wait, don't think about that anything but that. Even if we're dating I don't want him to see me blush that would just be embarrassing._

Kish: That was a close call you okay my little peppermint stick.

Me: Yes I'm fine my little fishy wishy.

Kish: I should probably drop you off before Ichigo goes all crazy.

_Ya think she'll be telling everybody what happened before I get home._

Me: Yah! She does tend to go a smidge crazy.

Kish: A little she's a cat for Pete's sake.

_Oh he did not just insult my sister._

Me: Ok! that's taking things a little to far. Just hurry up and drop me off already.

Kish: But we're already here.

_Oh so we are I can't believe he insulted my sister in front of me it just makes my blood boil._

Me: Okay bye.

Kish: Can I get a good-bye kiss.

Me: No! I don't kiss people who insult my family.

I glare at him

_If looks could kill he'd be dead._

and then I slam the door in his face.

(Kish's p.o.v)

_Great now my girlfriends mad at me._

Me: Everything I do, I do wrong.

I scream to the world

* * *

Please review if you don't how will I know that you like the story please just one review will make me happy because right now i'm on the verge of tears not sure if anybody likes this story. :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

_Italics are thoughts._

Chapter 9

(Mint's p.o.v)

I go downstairs for breakfast and notice a silence that makes you realize they were just talking about you.

Me: Good morning everyone.

I say acting like I don't notice everyone staring at me.

Me: Stop staring at me like I have a third eye ball or something.

Zakuro: You got roses.

_Brief and to the point that's what I like about her._

Ichigo: It says to Mint from your little Fishy Wishy.

_I really hate that sly smirk on her face. Wait she didn't tell._

Lettuce: So who's this Fishy Wishy, Mint?

_I start blushing and chanting in my head don't notice, don't notice, don't notice..._

Me: It's no one.

I grab the flowers and a piece of bacon (who doesn't like bacon)

and run up the stairs to Ichigo's and my room. When I open the door i get an unwelcome surprise.

It's Kish with a rose in his hand.

_This is so sweet._

Kish: Do you forgive me yet?

ignoring his question I ask:

Me: Why are you still chasing after me, I mean we haven't even kissed yet.

_He's smirking not a good sign._

Kish: We can now.

Turning away from him.

Me: No we can't.

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

I hear a thump coming from my room and out of curiosity as I slam the door open I get an unwelcome sight my sister making out with dun dun dun Kish.

_Noooooooooo!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Italics are thoughts._

Chapter 10

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

I stand there in shock.

Mint and Kish: Whoa!

Mint: That was amazing!

Me: Are you saying that you actually like playing kissy face with Kish.

Now their both glaring at me.

Mint: Yeah I do I mean if Kish does too, Kish?

She looks shy and nervous?

This is unexpected I saying looking at a fainted Kish.

Me: Looks like he's fainted. I got this.

I bend over him and slap him so hard that you can hear it throughout the house plus it will leave a red mark. Mint looks horrified and angry.

Kish: Ow!

While rubbing his cheek.

Kish: That was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Ichigo: The slap?

Mint: Or the Kiss?

I stare at Mint she has her fingers crossed looks like she really likes him.

Kish: The kiss, of course.

Acting like it was obvious, still rubbing his cheek.

_Hehehe I hurt him, Score. Wait I can use this to my advantage while they have goo-goo eyes for each other._

Me: Hey everybody come check out who fishy wishy is!

While they came running up the stairs Mint and Kish didn't seem to mind.

Zakuro: Is this some type of joke?

Kish: Nope.

Me: Told ya.

Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro: If Ichigo's right, prove it.

Me: Damn it you shouldn't have said that.

Kish and Mint: Okay!

As Kish dips Mint and starts making out with her Me, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro looked away blushing.

Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro: Okay, Okay we get it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Italics are thoughts._

Chapter 11

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

_ Where is he?_

Ryou: Ok everyone there's the last batch off eggs and bacon.

Mint and I grab all the pieces of bacon

_I love bacon._

Mint: Hey sis, let's go in to Ryou's and Elliot's lab.

Me: Ok but Elliot and Ryou made something and had and had an announcement not to touch it.

Mint: Yeah! Whatever!

So we head off to the lab and of course Mint starts touching everything.

Me: Stop touching everything, sis.

Mint: Me.

She said pointing to herself.

Me: Yes you.

Mint: Couldn't be.

Me: Then who?

Mint: Us, you're touching everything to.

Me: What's your point?

Mint: Stop blaming me, it's like you don't hear anything.

Me: This looks squishy let's poke it.

Mint: Sure, what's the worst that can happen.

*Touch*

Zap!

Mint: Apparently the worst that can happen is us turning into babies.

_I can't believe I'm a baby._

Me: Well let's go up to the kitchen.

Mint: Right! Quickly!


End file.
